


Because I Love You.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Sad Mickey, Worried Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request* "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you!" " And I'm trying to subtly avoid it!"





	Because I Love You.

Ian and Mickey were in the kitchen in the Gallagher household making sandwiches for Debbie and Carl.  
Mickey was starting to grow annoyed because Ian had been acting weird all morning.  
Ian was full of energy, and extremely happy, not the manic version of happy but just happy and he wouldn’t tell Mickey why.

Mickey looked over at Ian who was all smiles “You going to tell me what’s up?”  
Ian ignored Mickey and hummed a little tune that had been stuck in his head.  
“Why won’t you tell me what we’re doing today or whats going on?”

Ian continued to spread peanut butter on a slice of bread, obviously ignoring Mickey on purpose.  
“Fuck me, I guess I’m done talking” Mickey threw a butter knife into the sink and turned to leave the kitchen.  
Ian finally realized Mickey was getting genuinely angry, “where you going?”  
Mickey turned around with a look of obvious anger on his face “OH! He speaks!”  
Ian raised a brow, “you done throwing a tantrum?”

Mickey could have practically screamed right there, but he didn’t want to wake the house up and ruin his last few minutes of alone time with Ian, even if they were arguing.   
Instead Mickey responded in the calmest voice he could manage “I’m trying to have a serious conversation here Gallagher.”  
Ian just rolled his eyes before sighing out loud “I'm trying to subtly avoid it!"  
Mickey looked concerned there weren’t many instances in which Ian didn’t blurt his feelings to the heavens so he couldn’t figure out what gives.

Mickey followed Ian back into the kitchen looking concerned now more than angry, “did I do something wrong? Say something?”  
Ian turned to Mickey with a surprised look on his face “No Mick, why would you think that?”  
Mickey sat down at the kitchen table, obviously trying to keep the knot in his stomach from coming out of his throat.  
“You haven’t really talked to me today” Mickey mumbled awkwardly. 

Ian groaned before heading upstairs, Mickeys eyes just watching until Ian was out of sight.  
“What the fuck” Mickey threw his hands in the air, only assuming Ian wasn’t coming back.  
After about a minute Mickey looked up to see a flicker of red, Ians hair coming back down the stairs.

“I wanted to surprise you” Ian put two concert tickets down on the table.  
“You know I’m no good at keeping surprises, I was really trying” Ian chuckled before nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
Mickey couldn’t help but look up at Ian and smile, “nobody has ever done something that nice for me before.”

Ian smiled ear to ear, “that’s because I love you.”


End file.
